


Morning Suprise

by em_is_trash



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_is_trash/pseuds/em_is_trash
Summary: It was late at night and Jack was home alone. He laid on his and Mark's shared bed in the dark room. He didn't mind the dark nearly as much as he used to. Sure, his imagination could get the best of him, but nowadays whenever he heard a noise creep past the sound in his headphones, he only became slightly giddy at the thought that it might be Mark.





	Morning Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is. I just wrote it a few months ago late at night. I wasn't even going to post it, but I figured why not?

It was late at night and Jack was home alone. He laid on his and Mark's shared bed in the dark room. He didn't mind the dark nearly as much as he used to. Sure, his imagination could get the best of him, but nowadays whenever he heard a noise creep past the sound in his headphones, he only became slightly giddy at the thought that it might be Mark. He knew Mark did the same.  
  
When it was nearing three in the morning and Mark hadn't come home, Jack decided that it was time to sleep. He'd been trying to fix his sleeping schedule and slowly, but surely he was. Three in the morning was a shocking improvement to his usual five or six.   
  
He put his phone beside the bed and laid on his stomach, wrapping himself with the blanket that Mark would later have to pry off of him as he slept. He quickly fell asleep and the room was silent.  
  
After only a few hours, Jack awoke when he felt the blanket being pulled off of him. He figured that Mark was just going to take his share and lay next to him, so he focused on trying to go back to sleep. That was until he felt the blankets completely off of him and the cold air of the room hit his skin. “What are you doing?” He grumbled, sleepy from being woken up. He turned his head to look back and saw Mark for a split second before he was being kissed. He kissed him back lazily for a moment and then pulled away. “This early?”  
  
Mark only grinned and kissed him again, slipping his hand into Jack's pants. Jack groaned as Mark's fingers wrapped around his cock. He could feel his boyfriend's hardness against his leg and wondered just how long he'd been thinking about him.  
  
The situation escalated rather quickly and soon Jack was on his hands and knees with Mark thrusting into him. Mark had a tight grip on Jack's hair, pulling, which released a small whine from Jack with each pull. Mark yanked Jack's head back by his hair to kiss at his neck, biting occasionally.   
  
Jack moaned loudly, each slide of Mark's cock inside of him bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He gripped the sheets with one hand, using the other to stroke himself.   
  
“You gonna cum?” Mark asked. When Jack nodded, Mark smirked against his neck. “I'm close too. Gonna cum inside you.”  
  
“God, yes.” Jack groaned, jerking himself faster.   
  
“Hey, Jack?” Mark whispered, lips touching his ear.  
  
“Y-yeah?” He asked, body tensing up, right on the edge of cumming. He was almost there when Mark suddenly stopped. Before he could even be confused, Mark came with a loud screech of “TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA, LADDIES!”  
  
Jack yelled and sat up in his bed, panting. He looked around for a moment and then put his face in his hands and took a deep breath. It was just a dream.   
  
Mark was sitting up next to him in an instant. “You alright?” He asked.   
  
“Yeah, just a...nightmare.” Jack said and looked over at Mark who immediately wrapped him in a hug and kissed his head to comfort him. They laid back down, Mark spooning Jack, and closed their eyes to go back to sleep.  
  
“Hey, Jack?”  
  
Jack tensed a little. “Y-yeah?”   
  
Mark smirked against the back of Jack's neck and whispered, “Top of the mornin' to ya, laddies.” He laughed when Jack turned to him with a embarrassed yet terrifying look and continued to laugh when he was pushed off the bed.  
  



End file.
